The present invention relates to an apparatus for stabilizing a yarn package tube during yarn unwinding and, more specifically, an apparatus for stabilizing a yarn package tube supported on an upright member during yarn unwinding.
In a textile winding operation, a yarn package comprising yarn wound on a cylindrical tube is disposed at an unwinding location for unwinding of the yarn from the yarn package and winding of the unwound yarn onto another yarn package. A yarn end, which may be already disposed in a preferred preliminary disposition or disposed at some random location relative to the yarn package, is loosened, if necessary, and engaged by a yarn engagement device which feeds the yarn end to a splicing device or other yarn feeding device for winding the yarn onto the other package. One known yarn package transport assembly for transporting yarn packages to the unwinding location includes individual tube support members each having an upright component compatibly configured with the inner diameter of a cylindrical tube for snugly receiving a tube inserted thereon. The tube, and the yarn built thereon, is then supported in an upright disposition for transport to, at and from the unwinding location.
During the unwinding operation, the yarn is typically drawn off the yarn package in an upward direction at a relatively high rate. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain the tube, and the yarn wound thereon, in a relatively stable disposition during the drawing off of the yarn to minimize the occurrence of undesirable wobbling or tilting action of the yarn package during the unwinding process. While it is possible to compatibly configure the upright component and the cylindrical tube such that the tube is received relatively snugly on the upright component, practical difficulties arise in maintaining the close tolerances.
The need therefore exists for a device for reliably stabilizing a tube during unwinding of yarn built thereon.